


A helping hand

by WheelsUpIn_Five



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ? - Freeform, Comfort, Fluff, Other, Trans Character, but josh helps, nonbinary!tyler, tyler doesnt want to take his binder off, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelsUpIn_Five/pseuds/WheelsUpIn_Five
Summary: Tyler's just a dysphoric kid who doesn't want to take off his binder.Josh is just the supportive boyfriend who wants to help.





	A helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> tw for unsafe binding
> 
> stay safe pals

I sat on the couch trying to catch my breath, with my best friends _boyfriends_ head in my lap. My hands tangled themselves in his hair, the bright yellow strands curling around my fingers, pulling slightly as they ran through a few knots.

“Hey Ty, are you okay?” he twisted so he was facing me, accidently knocking my ribs in the process, causing me to let out a strangled cry.

“Ty?” the cushions shifted as he sat up, worry etched onto his face.

“Yeah… I’m fine.”

“How long have you been wearing it?” I looked away, knowing that he would make me take it off if he knew how long I had had it on for.

“Tyler… you know you shouldn’t bind until, or if it causes you pain,” he stood up and took my hand in his, “Please take it off,” as much as my ribs hurt, and as hard as it was to breath, I knew that I wouldn’t be able to.

“I-I can’t Josh, the dysphoria is to bad, and I’m not even sure I can get out of it myself...” I looked down not daring to look him in the eye. He gently pulled me up so I was standing, then slowly let me to my room. His hand was warm in mine, giving me a small amount of comfort, but not enough to soothe my anxiety. The room went dark as Josh lowered the curtains before turning to me as I anxiously played with the hem of my shirt.

“You’re so handsome and strong Ty...” he trialed off, taking my hand away from my shirt “Please let me help you,” I closed my eyes and nodded, letting out a shaky breath when he slowly started to unbutton my shirt. Gentle hands guided the fabric off my shoulders and onto the floor. The air was cold, contrasting greatly with Josh's warm hands that were at the bottom of my binder.  
“I’m going to take it off now okay?”

“O-okay, I trust you,” he pulled up at the edge of my binder, slowly and carefully lifted it over my head.  I kept my eyes closed not wanting to open them. A light shirt slipped back over my arms and covered my chest.  
“Can you give a good cough, love?” I coughed a couple times, ignoring the slight ache it gave. He pressed his lips to my jaw while he lightly massarged my back.   
“You’re so brave Ty, You did so well,” his voice was quiet and inviting, I relaxed into his arms, taking a deep breath - it felt great being able to breath well again.

“Josh, I love you. Thank you.”

“I love you to Tyler, I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tips for safe binding:  
> dont wear it for more than 8 hours! your body need a break  
> Please dont sleep in your binder  
> Dont use ANY kind of tape to bind  
> Remeasure yourself every few months to make sure it still fits
> 
> I personally own a gc2b binder but ive heard shapeshifters.inc binders are much more comfortable! they also look liek they bind well xx
> 
> any more safe binding tip will be appreciated  
> And so will be all kudos and comments 
> 
> tumblr: @josh-ur-dun


End file.
